Oral hygiene compositions fall into two main categories: dentifrices, and mouthwashes or rinses. Dentifrices generally contain an insoluble dentally acceptable abrasive which is utilized to physically cleanse the surface of the teeth. Dentifrices are generally provided in the form of solid or pasty preparations which can be readily applied to a toothbrush, for example, powders, pastes or viscous gels.
Known mouthwash or mouth rinse compositions usually are solutions containing small amounts of colorings, flavorings and antibacterial or other active ingredients. These solutions have found use as breath-freshening, anti-cavity, antiseptic and/or anti-plaque mouth rinses, or gargle preparations and are commonly used in addition to conventional tooth cleansing dentifrices.
While mouth rinses and abrasive dentifrices have been produced as separate products for many years, a satisfactory form of combined product is desired in which an effective amount of abrasive is maintained in an acceptable stable suspension having a sufficiently low viscosity that the preparation can be swished between and around teeth.
There remains, therefore, a need for oral compositions, combining the benefits of both a toothpaste and a mouthwash.